This invention relates to roof coverings and, in particular, this invention relates to building materials or devices which extend the lives of tile roofs by preventing water infiltration.
Most tile roofs include an exterior decking or sheathing, which overlays a structural framework of either trusses or rafters. Typically, decking includes plywood sheets or other planking members. One or more layers of overlayment, such as felt (tar) paper, is usually attached to the decking. Battens are normally placed over the felt paper before tiles are installed. The battens are usually fixed to the roof by fasteners, such as nails or staples, driven through the battens and felt paper and into the roof decking. Battens are typically wood strips and serve to separate the tiles from the overlayment. Separation between tiles and overlayment is necessary to ensure that water infiltrating the tiles onto the felt paper evaporates quickly. If water is otherwise allowed to stand or pool, the water may infiltrate through the felt paper and penetrate the roof decking, thereby potentially causing deterioration of the roof decking and the underlying framework. When horizontal batting is installed, water which has infiltrated the roof tiles tends to pool on the upper-slope sides of the battens, thereby potentially causing roof deterioration.
Means previously used to avert or diminish the likelihood of deterioration to tile roofs due to water pooling and infiltration include leaving gaps between adjacent battens and cutting drainage channels on the undersides of the battens. These means have been largely ineffective and have often added to the expense and time necessary for tile roof installation as well.
As depicted in FIG. 1, roof 20 has installed thereon counter batten system 22 of the prior art. Counter batten system 22 includes vertical battens 24 overlaid with horizontal riser strips 26. Typically, vertical battens 24 are xe2x85x9c by 1xc2xd inch wooden boards, often four feet in length. Vertical battens 24 are typically installed every 16 inches, on center. Horizontal riser strips 26 are typically wooden lathes and are installed atop vertical battens 24 at spacings determined by the dimensions of the tiles to be installed. While counter batten system 22 is somewhat effective in eliminating pooled water, the expense and time required to install counter batten system 22 is often prohibitive.
There is then a need for a device or roofing material which spaces tiles from underlaying roofing and structural members, which greatly reduces or eliminates water pooling when water infiltrates the roof tile system, and which may be installed quickly and efficiently.
This invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs. There is provided a spacer operatively disposable between a roof decking and an exterior roofing material. The spacer may include at least one layer of a material, the material defining a multiplicity of passages therethrough. The passages defined may extend generally transversely to a longitudinal axis of the spacer and may allow infiltrated liquids to drain therethrough, thereby preventing accumulation of the infiltrated liquids. The spacer may further include a generally planar first ply and a convoluted second ply cooperating to define the multiplicity of passages. A plurality of first plies and a generally convoluted second ply may be present. The second ply may include a multiplicity of cross-plies extending between the first plies. The spacer may include a plurality of layers. Each adjacent layer of the spacer may be hingably connected. The layers, when assembled in a stacked relationship, may be fastened together by stitching, staples, glue, hot air welding, ultrasonic welding, infrared bonding, other methods known to the art, or any combination thereof.
There is also provided a tile roof system, the tile roof system including an overlayment, a tile, and a batten. The batten may be disposable between the tile and the overlayment and may include at least one layer of a material defining a multiplicity of passages therethrough, the passages extending generally transversely to a longitudinal axis of the batten and allowing infiltrated liquids to drain therethrough.
There is further provided a method of installing a tile on a roof with a slope. The method may include the step of providing first and second battens, each batten comprising at least one layer of a material defining a multiplicity of air passages therethrough. The defined passages may extend generally transversely to a longitudinal axes of the batten and may allow infiltrated liquids to drain therethrough. The method may further include the step of fixing the first and second battens on the roof such that longitudinal axis of the first and second battens are generally parallel and extend generally horizontally to the roof""s slope. The method may further include the step of fixing the tile atop the first and second battens.